New Places
by KlaineMadness
Summary: Blaine finds out that new places aren't always bad. Rated T for some strong language.


New Places.

**A/N this fic features New kid! Blaine. Set around furt episode in series 2. Blaine finds out that new places aren't always that bad. Rated T for mild strong language. By the way, I don't know a lot about trains especially American ones since I've never been on one. I have been on a train but in the uk so excuse my lack of knowledge. A/N**

* * *

Blaine's POV

The train was slow but then again they always were. The pouring rain tapped annoyingly against the transparent window and the howling wind rattled the trees outside. The Train had stopped again for an emergency stop and Blaine was growing impatient. His Mom had gone to grab snacks and drinks whilst his Dad had left earlier than them to arrive at the new house and start unpacking.

After 15 minutes of waiting, a loud voice bellowed through the sound system "Sorry for the delay folks, we'll be arriving at our next stop Marysville in about 5-10 minutes. Thanks for being patient with us." The train began to move abruptly and Blaine jolted hitting his head on the window "Ow!" He yelled. A few people looked over to him but he ignored them. "fuck." He cursed under his breath rubbing his head gently.  
A few seconds later and his mom walked down the narrow aisle towards him carrying multi-coloured packets of snacks and two plastic cups most likely containing coffee. "Thanks." Blaine said grabbing for the cup his mom was passing him. "Careful, it's hot." She advised sitting down across from him placing her cup on the white plastic table. He took a sip but soon regretted it, burning his tongue with the scolding liquid. "told you." She said laughing a bit whilst tapping her long manicured nails on the side of her cup. Blaine turned to stare out the window. The passing scenery as beautiful as it was bored him but it was something to look at other than people on the train. His mom saw his bored expression. "Look, I know your nervous about going to a new town with new people and a new school but I promise you you'll be fine." She said misreading his expression and taking his hand as if to make him feel calmer. Blaine pulled his hand away. He wasn't nervous at all, in fact he was used to new places and people. He was actually annoyed, his parents were moving again dragging him along after he'd just got comfortable in Westerville. He usually tried not to get attached to people but after his parents told him they would be staying for at least a year, he thought there couldn't be any harm. His parent's enrolled him in an all boys school, Dalton Academy. He befriended a lot of the boys there and even joined the school's show choir, the warblers. He became their main singer in competitions and loved the attention he got. He had a few crushes, none that actually worked out though. He had had crushes before and even acted on a few in past schools but every time one actually looked like it was going to work out, his dad got a new job and they had to move once again. Sometimes he hated his parents for doing it to him. But then just before their move to Westerville, he had been the one begging to move. He got bullied constantly at his old school but never told anyone about it. One day he came home and it had been really bad. His mom knew something was up and wouldn't stop until Blaine finally told her. He felt relief for telling someone but the happiness was short lived after the Sadie Hawkins dance where he and his date got beat up by the usual crowd of bullies. At least Dalton had a no-tolerance bullying policy. Attempting to forget all his old schools and their unfortunate memories, he brought himself back down to earth and remembered he was now on a 2 hour train journey to Lima. At least he was in the same state and only had to get the 2 hour train to visit the warblers and Dalton. He looked away from the window to his Mom and realised she had been talking to him while he had been thinking. "You know it's your fathers work. It's important to him." She continued.  
"Yeah, I know mom." Blaine said pretending he had been listening the whole time. He gave her a sympathetic smile and pulled his phone out, mainly just for something to do. 45 minutes to go, great.. Blaine thought.

The train stopped at another station just after Marysville and a group of teens, around Blaine's age paraded onto the train, a bit wet from the now light rain with shopping bags from various high street stores. There were about 6 of them, a slim tanned girl was leading them to a row of seats just in front of Blaine. She had her hair in a high pony and wore a red and white cheerleaders uniform which had, what Blaine assumed her school logo on across her chest in Bold letters it read WMHS. "C'mon people!" She yelled. "God, how slow can you be." She had an ear deafening voice and was styling an annoyed expression on her face. A blonde girl with an identical cheerleaders uniform walked up to her and took her hand."Santana?" "Yeah Brit?" Santana questioned. "I can't sit next to the window." A smaller Asian girl made her way to the cheerleaders sitting down beside them next to the window looking out of it. "Why not?" She asked looking back at the girl with a confused look. "Because the last time I sat by a window on a train..I... I said I wouldn't talk about it again." The Blonde cheerleader said with a sad look sitting on the furthest seat from the window looking back at it, frightened. Blaine looked at his mom, she rolled her eyes and muttered "Hooligans." Santana sat next to the other cheerleader while a girl called Mercedes sat opposite from them and gestured over to a girl with a reindeer sweater and a plaid knee-length skirt to come and sit next to her. Blaine's eyes moved over to a thin, tall, beautifully paled-skin boy standing behind the girl with an annoyed expression and hands full of shopping which he was obviously struggling with. "Rachel can you please just sit down! These bags aren't getting any lighter!" He said annoyance clear in his voice. "Oh Kurt, you're so dramatic." She said laughing, hitting him on the arm playfully and taking a single shopping bag out of his hand. "Thanks, Rach, that helped a lot." He said giving Rachel a fake smile. Rachel huffed and sat down next to Mercedes. Kurt dropped all the bags into a spare chair and slumped down in a chair sighing. Blaine noticed he was staring and turned back to face his mom who was observing the scenery outside as they passed a slightly run down looking town making disgusted faces as the train passed by. Blaine had stopped staring but that didn't stop him listening. "So Hobbit," Santana loudly said. "Yes, Santana." Rachel said clearly annoyed at the mention of this nickname. "How's you and Lumps the clown doing?" She said rudely. "Me and Finn," Rachel said."Are great. I think we're really going to last this time." Rachel said dreamily. "That is just wonderful news!" The loud cheerleader said clearly sarcastic, clasping her hands together. Blaine looked out the corner of his eye, Santana turned to have a conversation with the girl called Brittany, while Rachel turned to talk to Kurt. "Hey Kurt, I wanted to thank you for helping me pick that dress out." She said more louder than needed as he was right next to her. "And them shoes! They were to die for." She said quieter gripping Kurt's arm squeezing it, he pulled away looking extremely irritated while Rachel looked a bit dis-heartened. "That's ok." He said quietly looking bored. "You know I love helping people with fashion." He said his voice calm but sounding slightly irritated. Blaine looked at Kurt from the corner of his eye, he was attempting a smile at Rachel that came across as a sad one and leant his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his hand. He looked away from Rachel to the table and started to play with a silver penny that lied on the table, looking un-interested in the group. Most of the groups conversations were inaudible. Except for Rachel's occasional laugh or comment.

Blaine tried to glance over at the group without making it looking like he was staring. He caught a clear shot of Kurt's face. It was breath-taking. His perfectly styled hair which Blaine thought it must take ages to perfect and his eyes were a beautiful crystal Blue. He sat slouched looking closely at the penny rolling on the table. Kurt's eyes moved off of the penny towards Blaine, catching his eye before Blaine quickly turned away, looking out the window for the seventh time this train journey. 'Shit' He thought 'Just keep calm. Oh crap.' Blaine then began to wonder if before he abruptly turned away he saw the boy smile, a beautiful smile but his mind must be imagining things, why would a boy as beautiful as that smile at him? He sighed at his thoughts.

* * *

Kurt's POV

It was unusually quiet for a Saturday, Kurt thought. Usually the train was so busy, with people crowding the long narrow paths, waiting for someone to leave so they could grab their seat. Posh business people in smart formal clothes avoiding the odd drunk sitting at the back.

His hands were still sore from having to be Rachel's carrier for the day. The only bag she was carrying was her too-small-for-anything bag and a coffee, they had stopped for at Starbucks while walking around the large shopping centre. Mercedes had read an advertisement somewhere for a new mall opening in a town, not far from Lima. Kurt had resisted at first but had unwillingly given in when Rachel wouldn't stop asking. Santana, Brittany, Tina, himself and Mercedes had agreed to go by bus and meet at 10 am sharp but Rachel had intervened saying that by taking the train, there was 'more room'. Since Rachel always got her way, most of the girls agreed except for Santana and myself but it was 4 against 2. Even if that two did include Santana, she only agreed when Brittany said that she wasn't very fond of trains and didn't want to go without Santana. I just gave up not in the mood for fighting especially when they were trying to cheer him up and it didn't really matter how they got there. Kurt enjoyed spending time with the girls but knew they were trying to get him out of his own personal 'funk'.

As soon as they sat down, Santana began to bitch at Rachel. Asking about her and Finn rudely. Kurt took the free moment of not having to listen to Rachel to examine passengers on the train. An elderly gentleman sat with an elderly woman. He was sleeping with a cardigan as a make-shift pillow behind his head, resting on the window. The woman was reading an _experienced knitting _magazine, concentrating deeply. A man with long black hair sat with dark blue skull candy headphones resting on his ears, the music blasting loudly. Several Business people that loaded onto the train the same time as them were now standing by the exit doors waiting for the next stop. A short woman stood by the doors on the other side with a large shopping bag that had the logo for recycling in bright green. And lastly a woman, who had her hair in a high bun that was visible above her seat, sat across from a Black-haired boy. His hair was obviously thick with gel, he wore a pink and white chequered shirt with a grey jumper and a nerdy bow tie. But Kurt found it actually quite cute. Rachel tugged at Kurt's arm, a little bit too hard, pulling him away from his staring. She went on about the dress he'd help her pick out like he'd done for the rest of the girls. He made a comment about loving shopping and looked for something more interesting to do. He found a penny on the table and began to spin it on the table. He sighed as Santana made another bitchy comment about Finn and Kurt was once again free from having to talk. As Much as he loved Rachel her voice could get irritating and after a while so could she especially when you weren't in the mood for any of it. His friends were trying to cheer him up, he knew that but not even a shopping trip with (nearly) all the girls in the glee club cheer him up from what has been the worst beginning to the year. With his dad ending up in hospital after a heart attack, feeling annoyed during duets week with the Sam thing and then there was Karofsky which was the main problem he was feeling down. After the 'incident' a couple of weeks ago he was feeling worse than ever. Not to mention the threat on his life he'd got just yesterday. The memory of it depressed him. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw the boy a few seats away looking at him.. Kurt smiled sweetly at him but the boy turned away quickly looking embarrassed. Kurt reluctantly went back to join Mercedes, Rachel and Tina's conversation glancing over to the boy, who was now staring at the window, in hopes of meeting his eyes once more.

"You know what guys?" Rachel said glancing over the dull and bored looking passengers on the train. "I think this crowd could do with some cheering up." She said smiling widely thinking her idea was clever. Kurt was not in the mood to get up and make a fool out of himself in front of the train passengers and staff. "C'mon there is still about half an hour left." Rachel estimated. "But we don't have any music." Mercedes stated. "We'll make some." Tina said smiling sweetly. Rachel nodded at her. "How about we do When I'm Gone from pitch perfect?" Rachel asked not really waiting for an answer but instead sending out instructions to Brittany and Santana. " You two can do the cup song." She clapped excitedly. She un-stacked two empty cups that sat near the window, probably left from previous people too lazy to use the bin on their way out, and slide them to the end of the table. Santana stopped both cups from sliding off the edge and passed one to her girlfriend. "One, Two, Three." Rachel said in an audible whisper. Santana and Brittany began to tap the cup with the routine they'd memorised from a short lived cheerios routine. Rachel began to sing as people looked their way.

_I got my ticket for the long way round , two bottles of whisky for the way and I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow wha-do-ya say?"_

All of them began to sing the chorus. Everybody on the train staring in their direction.

_When I'm gone, When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss everywhere. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

Santana and Brittany continued clapping and tapping the empty plastic coffee cups. As Rachel smiled and pointed at Kurt to sing the next part. He shook his head. Nope, He wasn't going to, he wasn't going to get up and sing not now. Rachel hit him lightly on the arm as Brit and Santana's solo came to an end. 'You sing with me.' He mouthed gesturing as well so she would understand. She nodded. He took a deep breath as he ran the lyrics in his head then suddenly realised Rachel had began singing. He joined in hoping nobody would notice.

_I've got my ticket for the long way round, the one with the prettiest of views, it's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights that sends you shivers but it sure would be pretty with you._

Kurt looked around quickly noticing everyone was now staring, some happy knowing the song and others (mostly elderly) staring not quite knowing what's going on, while The boy with headphones had his eyes closed and with the loud music probably deafening him, didn't realise what was going on. The Boy and his Mom was looking over. She had a weird look on her face, probably thinking what-the-hell-are-they-doing while her Son was smiling in Kurt's direction. Kurt smiled back at him this time knowing the boy saw it. Eye contact was made and something happened although Kurt wasn't quite sure what but it made his heart skip a beat. The chorus began and the whole group of high school glee club members began singing their hearts out once more.

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. _

The final tap of Santana and Brittany's cup sounded out and the passengers on the train gave a clap as well as a few members of staff. Rachel grinned as widely as possible standing up and bowing her head. She pulled Kurt up. And he blushed noticing the Boy still smiling at him. Kurt hadn't smiled properly for a while. And here he was smiling and looking into a strange yet somehow familiar pair of hazel eyes. He'd never seen the boy before but he felt like he had.

* * *

Blaine's POV

His Mom was sat across from him eating some Belgian chocolate she had picked up from her journey to the snack cart. It was slightly melted from sitting by the window with the sun beaming on it. She was also talking with somebody on her Bluetooth. Every time Blaine went to ask or tell her something she put her hand up and shushed him.

He was sooo bored. There was literally nothing to do. Then out of the blue a loud echoing tap came from the row in front and continued in a steady rhythm. The girl with the red knitted reindeer sweater began to sing. She had a very loud but good voice. She was singing, a song it took Blaine a while to recognise, When I'm Gone from pitch perfect. He listened carefully to each note of the song and each tap of a cup. He realised the two cheerleaders were tapping and clapping cups and had gone to a solo whilst everyone was watching, some taping their feet or the table. His Moms call had obviously ended and she was now turning her neck, rather painfully to look at the performance. She turned back, rolling her eyes again at the group and unlocked her phone still laying on the table. She picked it up and started to swipe the screen ignoring the performance.

Rachel and Kurt had began singing the next verse. Blaine smiled at the two voices harmonizing together beautifully. He could hear Kurt's voice clearly soaring high over Rachel's. It was angelic, sounding into Blaine's ears.

Everyone in the group joined in to sing the last lines of the song. The final taps faded out. Blaine's focus rested on the straight sitting, Porcelain-skinned boy. He was smiling and didn't even realise. Rachel stood up and took a small bow as a small round of applause surrounded the compartment of the train. She pulled at Kurt's arm and he reluctantly stood up, blushing and glancing over the crowd. He looked in Blaine's direction and for the second time caught his eye. This time he saw the boy smile, a beautiful, genuine smile. Blaine returned it. Eye contact was made between the Blue and Honey eyes. Invisible sparks flew between them and this time Blaine knew he hadn't imagined any of it.

* * *

**A/N I do realize that the film mentioned, pitch perfect didn't come out at the time of series 2 but I thought the song was a really nice fit. Not that it really matters anyway. Hope you liked it. Reviews would be lovely. I write this in between my other stories while waiting for my slow brain to develop some ideas. Might continue it. Anyway Thanks for reading xXx A/N**


End file.
